Crisis of the Heart
by VMahikari
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games, Erza and Natsu have become the most requested mages to undergo missions. One day, a prince arrives and asks them to protect him from a powerful mage who, unbeknownst to them all, is just waiting outside waiting to make his grand entrance.
1. The Prince's Request

I don't own F.T. just saying sit back and enjoy plus just bear with it if I get lazy to put whose talking ill just put the name in a (this). And most of all an honest review. NaZa.

It was after the dragon incident from Fairy Tail was the most known guild in the whole Fiore for their reputation after the grand magic games (G.M.G), but there are two known stars after the G.M.G. - Natsu Dragneel for beating the twin dragons alone and Erza Scarlet for defeating pandemonium. Because of this, the two became well known and keeps getting mission that only required them both.

One faithful morning six months after the G.M.G, Lucy entered guild to see Natsu and Gray fighting as usual. She sighed and said "It's early in the morning and they are at each other's throat already". "Well they are rivals of course." replied Mira while smiling. "Ahh! Mira! Good morning" said Lucy while taking a seat at the bar.

" Hey mira-chan, have you seen Erza?" inquired Lucy " well she hasn't return since yesterday. Maybe she hasn't finished the mission she took yesterday" responded Mira. " That's unusual. She always finishes her mission quickly" said Lucy. " Gray, this time, I'm taking you down! Fire Dragon's…"shouted Natsu. "Right back at you, flame breath! Ice Make…" retorted Gray, but before they could even finish casting their respective spells, they had stopped, for Erza has just entered the guild, returning from her mission. As soon as they noticed her, they knew that death will be near if they started to fight again.

"Welcome back Erza" greeted Mira. "I'm back" declared Erza. "Welcome back, Erza" said Lucy. After the greetings, Erza went straight to Mira and asked "Mira, could I have some cake please? " "Sure thing Erza" replied Mira. As soon as Mira brought the cake over, Erza began feasting on the cake; but before she can enjoy it she heard the voice of Makarov.

Makarov bellowed at Natsu and Erza, "Natsu ,Erza, there's another mission for both of you".

"Again? why do people keep requesting us? It's such a pain."Natsu said in much disappointment. "What? Them again! Why do they have to be the ones that keep getting requested? And since when did we allow this? Huh, Gramps?" said Gray in a very annoyed face. "Heh, your just jealous cause I keep getting cooler mission than you are." retorted Natsu in a very insulting face.

"What's that, Flame Brain? You looking for a beat down?" provoked Gray getting his hands ready to perform a spell. "What's That? you perverted idiot!?" replied Natsu, who then began inhaling a massive amount of air - but before they could begin, they soon stop once they felt the presence of Erza's Deadly glare they stop." Master, what's this mission that you need only to send Natsu and I together?" inquired Erza, who was still sending a cold, murderous glare at the two boys. "Well, it's more of a requested assistance and protect than seek and destroy mission " said Makarov.

"Is that so? Then we reject. It's such a childish mission but how could it be worth millions? It just doesn't add up."Replied Erza. "I'm sorry Erza, but you can't refuse this one for this isn't a normal client" said Makarov with such fortitude. "Then who is this client that so eager for us to protect him?" said Erza. "The Client is actually here himself. Let me introduce you to the prince of Xeno-Cross, Arisato Mahikari" proclaimed Makarov . At the mention of his name, a young man stepped out of the shadows, wearing a white mantle and armour that shined with such luminosity that it left the guild staring in awe.

"I'm Sorry for barging in like this, but this is a matter of upmost importance. I need your help" said Arisato to Natsu and Erza, who were still staring in awe at the prince who was talking to them so casually "Gramps, are you sure he's a prince?" asked Natsu, who began poking the prince, trying to believe what he just heard. "Of Course he is, Idiot! Now pay some respect and listen to him!" shouted Makarov, hitting Natsu on the head while pointing at the prince.

"If you're a prince, then why don't you just let your guard and country protect you?" inquired Erza, while crossing her arms. "It's not that simple. The man that's after me is a…" said the prince; but before he could finish, the guilds roof was destroyed by a cloaked man floating in the centre of it. "Finally found you, Princy. Are you ready to give the Octa-Elementa?" shouted the man, who then lunged straight for the prince. "Tsk. Everybody Run, NOW!" bellowed Arisato. "Are you kidding me?! This punk just destroyed our guilds roof now he's gonna pay. ICE MAKE HAMMER!"said Gray, but it was easily dodge by the cloaked man.

"What the?" wondered Gray. Elf Man then shouted "Damn right! I'll show you what a man can do. TAKE OVER!" Before he could finish Take Over, the mysterious man suddenly whispered "Meteor " and a huge meteorite appear in front of him and blasted Elf Man. "HMP! Is this the best that this guild could offer? Then let me show you something that will amaze you more than my speed. Grand Chariot" shouted the cloaked man, causing Elf Man to go flying through the walls.

"ELFMAN! Damn you" Gray shouted; but before he could retaliate, the man appeared in front of Gray and said "Now, let me give you a gift for that hammer you gave. Terra Fall" Gary then started to burst into golden flames."AGHRAAA!"Gray shouted in great pain. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A WEAKLING! CAN'T EVEN TAKE A FEW FLAMES! AHAHAHAHA…." But before the cloaked man could finish laughing, he was attacked by Erza in her Purgatory Armor.

While the man was taking hits from Erza who knocked him into the ground, Natsu ate the flames that were scourging Gray and quickly entered Dragon Force. "You! HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON OUR FRIENDS!" shouted Natsu and Erza in unison. The man suddenly stand up as if nothing happen and said " heh, Not bad. Now, show me what you fairies can really do….." Before he could Finish, Natsu hit him with all kind of dragon slayer magic finishing him up with "Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade" which sent the cloaked man flying.

"Natsu, are you ok?" shouted Erza and Lucy, while running towards him "Heh. He wasn't that tough. What where you afraid of him? And job done" said Natsu to The Prince, who was in shock of what happen before his eyes. "so now that's done, where-" but before Natsu could finish talking, a Black Cloak suddenly reappeared before him and started speaking " Thank you for that wonderful attack, but now it's my turn to return the favor". Natsu jumped back and tried to attack again, but before he could, the air suddenly vibrated and everyone heard a voice shout "RISE, THE POWER THAT ILLUMINATES THE WORLD. 7th BLADE OF THE STARS!" the attack was so great that Makarov had to intervene, blocking the attack with his magic. "Enough!" he bellowed " you shall not hurt my children any longer"

OK Guys. Cliffhanger time. Im trying to make it into a more realistic fairy tail fan fiction so sorry if the romance part is not there yet. But it will appear next chapter.


	2. The Unknown Feelings

Thank you guys for the review it gave me the energy to make it more of F.T. even when the laptop I use deleted the original chap 2 and I feel honored in the reviews.

Chap 2 the unknown feelings

Fueled by rage, Makarov walk straight to the unknown mage and, full of rage, said "For Hurting my Children, you will now have to face me". "Heh, let's see what you got old" arrogantly replied the mysterious man. "Fool! Do you believe that you could beat me!" shouted Makarov as he began his assault. Makarov launched his fist at the cloaked stranger but he easily dodged it. "What? Is that the best you got old man?" shouted the mystery mage while charging his spell. "Rain Of Light!" yelled Makarov, but was countered by the mage who countered saying "Ha! Is that all? Heavenly Arrow!" Both spells turned out to be evenly matched.

After the smoke cleared, Makarov said "It seems that we are evenly matched in power. This time, I'll beat you with speed". Suddenly, a single beam of light erupted from Makarov's fingertip, surprising the cloaked man who got hit, tearing part of his cloak - but his hood remained intact. "DAMN YOU OLD MAN YOULL PAY FOR THAT! ALTAIRIS!" shouted by the mage. Makarov replied with "Giant Wrath!", which was powerful enough to destroy Altairis. They continue attacking each other with everything they've got.

"Enough! It's time to end this" said the mage, who started to point two fingers from both arm downwards. "The True Heavenly Magic! SEMA!" he shouted, raising his right arm upwards. Then a huge flash of light hit Makarov's position. The cloaked stranger began talking "Heh. I guess your time was up old ma-" but before he could finish, he saw Makarov in the smoke unscratched, thanks to the Three Pillar Gods.

"Hmmm. I Guess I shouldn't have underestimated you. For that I will give you the right of the Fairy Law Judgement. I will give you until 3 to give up." said Makarov, who was already reaching his limits. "heh. Don't Get too cocky, Old man. I still have a lot of tricks" said the mage while grinning with a deadly intention. "You leave me no choice. One…. Tw-." But before Makarov could finish his words, the mage snap his finger and said "Minimum Dead Star, Dark Void". A small black hole appeared in front of Makarov which was powerful enough to wound him severely and dispel the gathered magic from his palms.

The guild was shocked with what they saw; their great master was defeated by someone, and right before he finished casting Fairy Law. "MASTER!" shouted everyone, while running to aid their fallen master. "How dare you do this to our master!" said Erza, who was cloaked in an aura of rage. "You'll pay for that!" shouted natsu, while still in dragon force. "hmp! SHUT IT!" said the mage. Before the mage could say another word, another cloaked mage showed up and said "Time's up! We need go before you draw any more attention."

"Tch! Fine, but before I go." Said the first cloaked man, who then faced the prince " I'll leave this to you". He sent a dark orb flying from the palm of his hand towards the prince; but was blocked by Erza, causing her to scream in excruciating pain. "Damn! She got in the way" said the first hooded main in utter disgust. When Natsu saw that Erza was suffering, something inside him broke and he shouted "DAMN YOU! I'LL DESTROY YOU FOR HURTING ERZA! MODE LIGHTING FLAME DRAGON FORCE MODE!" while gathering the air around him for a breath.

But before he could unleash it, the mage spoke, saying "Are you sure you wanna do that?" which caused Natsu to halt and ask "What do you mean?!" the First cloaked mage replied "I put a curse that was suppose to the prince which she block." That's when it hit Natsu that Erza still have a chance which a little hope showed up but then the mage said. "You sure are hopeful! do you even know what type of curse I put to her?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Natsu yelled while starting to get in his fighting pose. "hehehe. Since you're fun, I'll tell you. The curse name is ENDLESS ABYSS OF DEATH. It's an ancient curse that will slowly kill the victim. But more importantly, I put a timer on it" said the first cloaked stranger. Natsu then asked "Tell Me how to removed it?". The cloaked stranger replied, clearly going hysterical "HAHAHAHA! ARE YOU THAT DESPERATE? IF SO, I'LL IMPART TO YOU 2 WAYS. 1st, is for her to drink an element dragon's blood" saying it with an aura of malice.

When Natsu heard the 1st choice, it shocked him. "And the Second way?" Ask Natsu, but when the mage hear him ask, he began laughing hysterically and said "The 2nd is to kill Her". When Natsu heard the 2nd part, it made him boil in rage. "BASTARD!" he yelled. He then tried to punch the cloak man; but before the attack could connect, he vanished.

"HAHAHAHA! I'LL MAKE YOU A DEAL. BEAT ME AND I MIGHT KNOW ANOTHER WAY TO SAVE HER" boomed a voice, seemingly coming from the air itself. Natsu clench his teeth and fist. The members of the guild took Makarov, Erza, and other injured to Porlyusica to be healed.

The day passed and morning arrived. Erza woke up and wondered why she was in Porlyusica's place and noticed Natsu in the side of her bed. She slowly brushed Natsu's hair and smiled. After a few minutes, Natsu woke up and said to her "Erza, how are you feeling?" Erza wondered why he asked her because she felt nothing wrong and ask Natsu back "Why? Is there something wrong with me?" "Nothing's wrong? Thank god you're ok" said Natsu and suddenly hug Erza. It caught Erza by surprise and blush, but the hug was returned with a punch which sent Natsu flying through the wall.

"OW! OW! OW! Erza, What was that for?" ask Natsu, after getting back from his short flight. Erza replied with the same question "Why Did you hug me so suddenly?" while blushing. Natsu then apologize and said "Sorry Erza. I just couldn't help it. Something inside me just got carried away". It left them in an awkward silence. After a while, Erza said "Hey…. Natsu, Do You think that the one that was after the prince and attack as was Jella?" while staring down.

Natsu replied "I Don't Know. Some magic he used was the same and the scent was the same but something was off". Sadden by what happen, Erza slowly began to be teary and said "I… See…. I thought he had change after the Nirvana Incident but I guess I was wrong". But Natsu surprised Erza againg and hugged Erza for the second time and said "Erza…. Don't Cry I Promise didn't I that I will protect you". Erza felt she was safe, but thought to herself that Natsu was only doing this because of Simon. Before she could open her mouth, Natsu said to her "I'm not doing this anymore because of Simon. I'm doing it to protect the one that is special to me". With an unwavering passion, Natsu made Erza blush and feel safer; which cause her to slowly hug Natsu back.

OK Guys, Cliffhanger time again. I'm trying to make it into a more realistic fairy tail fan fiction.  
oh and sorry if I cut it in the most lovely part but this is the start of the unknown feeling they have.

next chapter. They prepare for Xeno Cross


	3. From vengance, with Love

Chap 3 From vengeance, with love

Natsu felt Erza's arms slowly wrap themselves around his body, catching his attention.

"Erza" Natsu said, slowly.

Erza then felt a romantic atmosphere, like those that she always reads in her novels. She felt that the Natsu that was always childish and always fighting was being a mature gentleman that she never knew. At that moment, they caught each other's eyes; seeing one another face to face made Erza's heart beat faster. Same was happening to Natsu and thought that he might be sick - for this was the first time he had ever felt that way.

They slowly brought their faces closer, both closing their eyes and letting the moment take control of what was about to happen; But before they could, the other guild members entered the room and greeted them, catching them off guard.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Erza, who was quite red.

Gray replied "Well we were all worried since that guy sa-"

But before Gray could finish, Natsu punched him out the room and glared at the other guild memebers, signaling them to go meet him outside the room.

As soon as Gray got up, he pulled Natsu from his collar and said to him "What the hell was that for Idio-". Before he could finish though, Natsu stop him and said

"You're the idiot! Did you ever consider what Erza would do to herself if she knew she was cursed?!"

Gray and the other guild memebers were dumbfounded with what they were hearing - Natsu caring for Erza and being serious for once. But sadly Erza heard there conversation. She was about to interrupt them but before she could, she heard Natsu said "I'll save her". This caught the guilds attention.

Gray walked in front of Natsu and said "Are you an idiot?! How can you save her? Eclipse is broken, and there aren't any dragons here anymore! And worst of all it has to be an omni-elemental dragon" clenching his fist, feeling useless for being incapable of help her.

"Then I'll beat him! I'll make sure Erza is saved even if it cost me my life" replied Natsu, who was beginning to emit small wisps of flames from his mouth. An aura of heat was surrounding him.

Hearing those words reminded Erza of the incident in the tower of heaven in which Natsu saved her from making the final decision of her life. Natsu bowed his head and begged everyone to keep it a secret from Erza until he found a cure for the Curse. Seeing the prideful Natsu lower his head for someone else, much more for the Fairy Queen, gave them a hint Natsu was dead serious. Likewise, they thought that Erza might do the second choice instead of being a burden to the guild.

Mirajane walked to Natsu, who was standing with an unshakable resolve, and ask him "Natsu, what feelings do you hold for Erza?"

The question got Natsu's attention in ways which even he couldn't describe, but he answered Mira "She is a friend and a special person to me and the rest of you".

Mira smiled and went near Natsu and whispered "That's the wrong answer Natsu. The proper answer would be that you love her". This was a big surprise to even him because even he was always denying it and thinking Erza was just a friend nothing more.

Natsu held his chest to feel his own heart beat faster as Mira mention him loving Erza.

"I… Know That…. But now isn't the time for that" said Natsu.

But Mira replied "Why Natsu? Why don't you just tell her what you really feel?"

The whole guild was wondering what they were talking about. Gray Being curious about what secret Natsu has approach mira and said

"Oi Mira! What this about flame brain keeping a secret?"

Hearing those words, everyone became more curious - even Erza was listening as Mira gathered everyone to announce Natsu's big secret; but before she could, Porlyusica said that Makarov was waking up. This postponed Natsu's secret being known to all.

As they entered the room, they saw Erza standing near the door; but all of them kept silence about Natsu said. Erza saw Natsu and smile weakly; feeling that she was a burden got her spirit down. They entered the room where Makarov was resting. They were all surprise to see the prince sitting in the window. This caught Natsus attention and he walked towards the prince and said

"We accept your Mission!" with his unwavering determination to save Erza.

Makarov slowly rose and said to Natsu "Very Good, But this time you're not alone"

This left Natsu in awe and asked "What do you mean old man"

Makarov look at Natsu and said "The members aren't just the two of you now. The following guild members, prepare to teach that punk a lesson about Fairy Tail!" Makarov said while shouting in pain on his bed. He then sat up and said, with determination to seek vengeance,

"Gray Fullbuster". Gray smiled and said "Time for some payback."

"Juvia Lockser". After her name was announce, Juvia pounce on gray hugging him nonstop.

"Lucy Heartfillia". Surprise to hear her name, Lucy faint.

"Wendy Marvel". Wendy closed her tiny fist, preparing for battle.

"Gajeel Redfox" hearing his name made Gajeel smiled.

"Mirajane Stauss". Mirajane was caught by surprise.

"Laxus Dreyer" Laxus clenched his fist, getting ready to avenge his Grandpa.

"And finally" but before he could finish his words Gildarts burst through the wall and said "ill Participate on this Quest."

"Very well the final Member is Gildarts!" this made Fairy Tail happy that their strongest members were going with them.

After 3 hours of preparation, they departed to go to Xeno-cross - which took the whole day to travel. When they arrive the Prince said "Welcome to Xeno-Cross!"

OK Guys, Cliffhanger time again. I'm trying to make it into a more realistic fairy tail fan fiction.


	4. The Gates of Fear

The whole team was amazed and at the same time shocked. The prince was welcoming them in front of a cemetery. An arch made of corroded stone stood before them - covered with moss and on either side stood statues, also showing signs of age. The sight was enough to send chills up their spines, with only Lucy showing visible signs of fear.

"Hmmm? Whats wrong? This is the entrance to Xeno Cross" Arisato said while the team was staring at the statues, who looked both alive and dead at the same time

Natsu asked "Hey Prince, are you sure you're not a grave keeper?"

the prince replied "Of course! This is just part of my kingdom. My true kingdom lies in the heart of the fog. From here on, we will have to travel by foot".

Hearing those words sent more chills into their spines, especially to Erza and she said "Do we really have to enter that place?"

the prince replied in a serious face " Yes, for this is a hallowed place of my kingdom. The undead protect this place and only by the light of a pure heart can pass and make it through here."

Hearing that she needed to go through a place full of the undead scared her, but she thought that she needed to make sure no one noticed that she was afraid; but the prince had a sharp sense and knew that most of them were scared

"Okay guys, I'm going to split us up into pair!" said the prince while enjoying himself.

Gray replied "Are you an idiot? why do we need to pair up? We might get ambushed."

the prince replied "Then let me tell you: this place, the hollow ground of our kingdom, has only one path wide enough for two people to walk at a time and if you got out of bounds, you will become lost and get stuck here forever."

Suddenly a sweat rolled down on Gray's face "Is that so? I'm sorry for asking."

Then Natsu asked "So? how do are we gonna decide?"

That question got everyone wondering and asking themselves the same thing. Gray thought that he needed to be partnered with Erza to protect her - the same thought went through Natsu's mind with a hint of sweet love. Juvia thought that she needed to be with Gray. The other members were thinking how to team up.

The prince replied "Give me some time, I will come up with the pairings. I will have to make sure that every pair has the best chance of surviving the trip through the fog and since we're unevenly numbered, someone will have to walk through alone".

They all agreed since the prince was the most familiar with the area, but Mirajane approached the prince and whispered a few things into his ears. They began having a whispered conversation and in the end, the price said " I'll put that into consideration then. Please take a moment and get some rest, everyone". Everyone approached Mira and asked her what she discussed with the prince.

She replied with a hint of cheekyness "Thats a secret between the prince and I". She then gave a wink at Natsu, who didn't understand why.

After a few hours, midnight came and the prince was ready to give his decision.

The prince announce the partnership "Me and Gildarts are partners, are there any complaints?" the whole team was quite and agreed it was for the best.

"Next is Gajeel and Wendy!" spoke the prince.

Wendy walked up to Gajeel and said "I hope to not be a burden to you"

Gajeel replied "Don't worry, you're a strong dragon-slayer. just stay out of my way"

"After that are Lucy And Mira!" said the prince. Lucy leapt for joy, knowing that the mighty Mirajane would be by her side, but then realized that in this fog, seeing Mira in her demonic form would scare her just as much as the undead.

Mira just smiled and held on to Lucy's hands and whispered "Don't worry.I won't use Satan Soul unless its a dire situation. I'll just leave all the fighting to you". This made Lucy cry, unsure whether it was better to handle all the fighting or to see Mira in her scary form in the scary place.

"Following them will be Laxus, who will be going in alone. are you okay with this?" asked the price.

Laxus replied "I'm fine, as long as I get to beat up that cloaked punk".

"Next is…" announced the prince. this made Gray and Natsu heart skip a beat because

"Gray And Juvia!" Juvia pounce at gray and hugged him. Gray was too pissed to brush Juvia away.

"and finally, Natsu And Erza!" concluded the prince. Natsu and Erza locked into each other's eyes. NAtsu then proceeded to walk towards Erza.

After the prince finished speaking, Gray went close to the prince and said "Why did you choose it that way huh."

The prince replied "That was my judgement. Don't complain." he gave a slight nod to Mira, who replied in the same manner.

The prince then said "Now, each pair will enter one at a time. wait at least 5 mins before entering after the last pair. If we stick too close, fighting the undead while staying on the path will become extremely difficult. Remember, stick to the path". and with that, the prince and Gildarts entered and disappeared into the fog.

After a while, It was Natsu and Erza's turn to enter the gate. They both took a deep breath and entered. Erza felt a wind blown on her back, which scared her.

"KYAAAA!" she screamed. The mighty TItania was on her knees, shaking and afraid. This was a huge shot in Natsu's heart, seeing something that no one in the guild has ever seen. This caused something inside Natsu to change again.

He pulled Erza into his arms, hugged her and he said to her " Erza don't be scared. I'm right here. I will always protect you."

This was surprising to Erza, as she has never seen Natsu that serious. Feeling safe and protected, she accidently ask Natsu "Natsu will you always be there for me?"

"Yeah. I will always be here for you." said Natsu

"Promise me you'll always be there for me and only me?" these words slipped out of Erza's mouth which caught Natsu's attention. Seeing that side of Erza triggered something in his heart again.

"Natsu please promise me that you will stay by my side? Please grant this one selfish wish."asked Erza, her eyes trying to hold back tears.

Natsu held tighter and said "Yeah. I will always be there for you. Because….". Erza opened her teary eyes and stared into Natsu's eyes.

Natsu Continued and Said"….. I've Always Loved You".

Cliff hanger sorry guys for keeping you waiting plus I want you reader to vote Which Ending do you guys want?

End

End

End

Depending on this will the story progress . I already made a story for all of the ending.

I love you reader's peace and thank you for the support and last the next is the Curse the dragon and the love.


	5. Revelation: the Curse and the Cloak

Hey guys, here are the choices.  
1. Perfect Ending is a secret  
2. Bad Ending - Natsu dies  
3. Good Ending - Natsu Lives  
now let's begin:

Revelation: the Curse and the Cloak.

Hearing those words, Erza hugged Natsu tighter. Natsu stood up while holding Erza, and slowly walked.

"Are you feeling better now Erza?" asked Natsu while hugging her.

"Yeah, I can relax now with you here" said Erza while hugging him tighter.

The two then resumed their journey through the fog, both tightly embracing the other as if it was the only thing they had left in the world – unaware of what was waiting for them in the fog.

Gildarts was walking in front of the prince, destroying everything in their way while the prince walked beside him. They both found it awkward that no one was talking. After a few minutes the silence was a little too much for the two of them that they finally found the guts to talk. Gildarts started with a question.

"Hey, is this the only entrance and exit for your kingdom?"

"No, there are other ways" said the prince, relieved that the silence was finally broken.

"Then why didn't we use the one of the other entrances? Cause this way is just too damn to creepy" said Gildarts, holding a rotting limb in front of the prince then vaporizing it.

"Well, it's still creepy at the other entrances. I wasn't joking when I told you that our kingdom is surrounded by a graveyard full of corpses. Plus, this is the safest place entrance here" the prince said while walking. Gildarts notice something weird - the prince was walking out of bound and the undead were leaving him alone.

"Hey! I want to ask you something?" Said Gildarts.

The prince responded and said "What is that you want to know?"

"I want to know 2 things" spoke Gildarts "1st, if you're that strong, why did you hire us?"

"What do you mean?" questioned the Prince, unsure by what Gildarts meant by the question

"I know for sure you're strong because all the undead are leaving you alone and you're walking out of bound" replied Gildarts. The prince look at the ground and saw that Gildarts was right.

"Well I guess there's no point in lying" said Arisato.

"What do you mean?" asked Gildarts, beginning to have suspicions as to who the real enemy might be.

"Well, this fog isn't a normal one. The fog has special magical properties that make those who are in contact with it reveal their innermost feelings. Those that hide their feelings or lie while within the fog lose their way and must remain in the fog until they either become honest, or get destroyed" said Arisato, with a serious look on his face.

"So, the things I have been destroying, were just lost souls in this fog?" questioned Gildarts, who began shaking, fearing that he has killed innocent lives.

"Worry not, Gildarts. Those in this fog are mostly criminals. We do not believe in imprisonment, so we send those who do wrong into the fog, hoping that they have a change in heart. Most of them return, truly changed, but those who have nothing but evil in their heart remain here and are tormented with life after death, given to them by the fog. You are actually doing them a favour by releasing their souls from their bodies, freeing them from their eternally rotting prison" said the Prince, looking into the distance.

"Is that so? Then my 2nd question, what kind of magic are you using?" questioned Gildarts, although satisfied with the response of the prince.

"Well, can you keep it a secret, please? Especially once we're out of the fog" timidly begged Arisato, which looked totally out of character.

"Sure so what is it?" spoke Gildarts, amused at the childish behaviour that the prince was showing

"Its Undead Dragon slayer Magic I learn from King Xeno himself" said the Prince in a matter-of-factly manner.

"So, you're saying that the King was a dragon, and he taught you dragon slayer magic too?" replied Gildarts, who was in awe that there was another Dragon slayer in the world.

"Yeah. That's why Xeno-Cross is in the middle of the world's biggest cemetery: to safely protect the undead dragons from dragon slayers" answered Arisato.

"So, if you're that strong, why don't you just beat the cloak person?" asked Gildarts, who was well acquainted with how powerful dragon slayers can be.

"I can't" replied the Prince, clearly showing signs of fear and at the edge of tears. "The magic he use are from Zeref himself. That kind of magic is hard to beat, but my father told me that I need help from his old friend, the king of flames, Igneel. He said that with him, we could beat that bastard".

Gildarts decided to stop questioning the prince, fearing that the prince might become emotionally unstable, which he deemed too dangerous while in the fog. The two walked for a couple of minutes until they arrived at a flower field

"We're finally at the entrance of the kingdom" said the Price, smiling and full of joy.

Gildarts look at the prince and said "Now that we're out of that fog, I actually have one last question. Since you seem to know what kind of magic that cloaked fellow uses, what kind of curse did he try to place on you?"

All joy left the prince's face and a dread feeling was in the air. He then replied "The curse is time based magic. There are 2 types: the 1st is when the moon disappear, your body will slowly lose its life until morning arrives. The 2nd one is worse - it will slowly erase the memory of the one you cared about the most and will slowly drive you insane until you end your own life"

"How do you know so much about this curse?" questioned Gildarts, fearing that he may already know the answer.

"I know a lot because my real family was killed by it" said the prince, shedding a tear and heading straight through the flower filed.

Meanwhile, the other members of the group were having a little difficulty treading through the fog. Lucy was running for her life, scared to fight the undead chasing her and also scared of Mirajane, who was behind her, chopping down the undead chasing Lucy. Wendy and Gajeel were tearing through the undead as if they were just made out of straw. Laxus was taking out some of his rage on the walking corpses, frying them to charcoal with his lightning.

Gray was running through the fog, carrying Juvia, who had apparently passed out during their last battle with the undead. Gray was unaware that the reason Juvia fainted was because of how good looking Gray looked while stripping in the fog, with tiny particles of water clinging to his icy chest making him glimmer. Gray was more worried about how Natsu and Erza were doing, with Erza weakened still from the previous battle.  
-

Natsu and Erza walked slowly together while Erza remain hugging Natsu. Natsu embraced Erza while holding his left arm out, using it as a torch. The two walk side by side while blushing for a couple of minutes. The silent was awkward and Natsu couldn't remove words he said to Erza. In his mind, he was fighting it with himself

"Damn it why did I confess my feeling to her? This is all your fault Erza for being so damn cute. Why am I even doing this? Ahhhhhhhhh! I can't take it anymo-" but before he could finish everything in his mind, Erza suddenly spoke to Natsu while blushing so much.

"Natsu did you really mean those words you said?" Erza asked.

"Ye-yeah I mean it." Natsu said while walking together. Erza smiled while still in Natsu's arm. They slowly reach the end of the Cemetery.

"Natsu I think I can make it on my own now. Thank you" said Erza while releasing Natsu from her embrace

Natsu soon also let's go and said "Yeah."

He let go of Erza, but they both walk together at same pace and reached the end, holding hands.

Ok guys, sorry for this being short but I will make the next one by Next week.


	6. Welcome, welcome

_Guys im back and here are the reply so far_

_4 Perfect_

_1 Bad_

_2 Good_

As soon as the two got out, they were welcome by the others. The Prince was the first to greet them

"So How was it inside, you two?" ask Arisato.

Mira smiled at the prince and said "My, my! You shouldn't ask them about that. Look closely".

She pointed at Natsu and Erza, who were still holding hand. This caught their attention and they let go before the other members noticed it.

Gray rushed to Erza and asked "Erza, Are you ok? Did anything bad happen?"

Erza replied "Calm down, Gray. I'm fine".

She blushed a little, remembering Natsu's confession to her. She looked at Natsu, who was arguing with Arisato and Mira. Gray noticed Erza looking at Natsu, and he clenched his fists. Gajeel went up to Natsu with Wendy and started to made fun of Natsu.

"Salamader, what took you so long? You get so scared that you made Erza do the hard work for you?" Gajeel said while smirking.

"Gajeel! Please don't tease Natsu or you two will end up fighting each other again." Said Wendy, with concern written all over her face, but she was too late. Natsu and Gajeel were already arguing

"What did you say Junk Eater you wann_" but before Natsu could finish his words, Erza sent a killer glare at their direction that made the two stop for a while. Before Natsu could relax, he was again jump by Mira

"So, Natsu, how was your walk with Erza?" teased Mirajane with a mischievous smile on her face. Natsu blushed and looked at Erza, who was talking with Lucy, Wendy and Gildarts.

"It was ok" said Natsu while smiling calmly. Mira merely smiled and started to head to the group, but before she could get far, Natsu grabbed her arm.

"Mira, after this is all over I….. want to confirm my feelings" said Natsu.

Mira smiled and said "That would be for the best".

Gray began approaching Natsu, rage in his eyes, wanting to pick a fight despite Erza's earlier glare when suddenly, a cloaked figure emerged from the fog.

"Wow so Natsu and Gajeel are also here" said the person who emerge wearing a cloak. A second cloaked figure also appeared from the fog.

"It seem so Laxus, Gray, Mirajane are also here" spoke the second one. Slowly, more figures arrived from the fog, each one wearing a cloak. A total of 6 cloaked persons stood before them

"Ah Lucy is also here and so is Wendy and Erza" babbled the fourth to arrive

"So is the blue haired mage and a old man. who is he?" questioned the third.

"Well, your royal highness, this is a surprise" said the last to arrive.

The group took formation but before they could start to attack, Arisato and Gildarts walked in front and stopped them.

"Hey, no fighting! I invited these guys too, although I should have told you earlier" said Arisato, who was a little embarrassed.

"What?! Are you insane? They tried to kill you and Erza" said Gray while clenching his fist, preparing his first spell. One of the figures stepped forward and removed his cloak and spoke.

"My, my. Your memory must be rusty to forget about me after that 1 win" said the man, who is now revealed to be Rufus.

"Rufus? what the hell is going on here?" ask Gray, confused and enraged with the sudden turn of events.

"Well, we got the same request as you but we were attack" said Sting while removing his cloak. The rest followed suit and revealed to be Yukina, Orga and Rouge, but the last one didn't removed his cloak.

"Hey you! Removed your cloak or else" Gray said, making his stance. Before he could finish saying another word, he was tackled by the cloak person and pinned to the ground.

"You shouldn't treat a lady like that, especially not the commanding officer of the army of Xeno-Cross" spoke the figure who then removed her cloak, underneath wearing black armor with a red crest similar as the Prince's. Juvia tried to attack the armored woman, but was easily subdued, even in her watery form.

"How can you stop Juvia's Magic and touch her?" questioned Juvia, who retreated after the shock.

The girl in black smirked and said "That easy. This armor has magic that allows it to touch those that can't be touch. This is an armor build to fight Living and the Dead - the Hollow armor."

"Well then let me give that a try." Said Gajeel, who was raring to fight and have a taste of the peculiar armor.

"Enough! This fighting needs to stop, but if you want to fight and waste time then be my guest!" Arisato said angrily "And you! Fighting them like that, while some of them are injured. you should be ashamed. Aile, as punishment, you shall not have lunch."

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY THEY CHARGE AT ME FIRST_." said the woman, apparently called Aile, but before she could finish, the prince shot a furious glare at her - shutting her up.

The prince started walking and said "You guy going or what."

"Damn you, Arisato! you'll pay for this. I'll tell king Xeno that you're being mean to me" Said Aile, then ran away. Natsu approached Gray to lend a hand but Gray just rejected it and said

"I don't need your pity" and walk off, his fist clenched and his pride broken.

They soon reach the entrance of a huge city. People all around started staring at the strange visitors.

"Hey is that the Prince?" spoke one person.

"Where?" asked another.

"There and look he has company" someone yelled.

"Yeah It is" confirmed someone.

"Welcome to my Kingdom!" said the Prince, carefully looking around, as if expecting something. Suddenly, the ground started shaking and a huge cloud of dust could be seen in the distance.

"Now, for your first job - show some magic while I get away from that incoming crowd of girls, cause Aile will kill me if I make a ruckus" said the Prince, who then proceeded to hide within Gildarts' cloak. To his surprise, the girls began crowding Sting, Rogue, Natsu and Gray. A crowd of girls was surrounding Natsu. Erza saw that Natsu was being mauled by the crowd of girls and got jealous and tried to approach him, but the crowd was too thick.

.

"Are you Natsu the Salamander?" asked a tall girl.

"You're the guy that killed a dragon, right?" asked another girl.

"OMG! Do you have a girlfriend?" spoke a pink haired girl.

Natsu was surrounded and couldn't get away until Erza pulled him out of the crowed and hid near the Prince.

"Having fun talking to those girls huh, Natsu?" asked Erza, jealousy all over her face. She was really angry remembered the promise Natsu said and his confession

"Erza, Its not like that. I promise!" Said Natsu while trembling in fear. He prepared himself for the punishment he was about to receive, but to his surprise he was hugged by Erza who was trembling.

"You said I was going to be the only one and yet you always talk to other girls." Said Erza while tears slowly roll down her face. He suddenly hugged Erza back and looked into her teary eyes

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't let that happen again and only look at you" he thought, but before he could muster up the strenght to say it, the prince emerged out of Gildarts cape and said "Hey guys, hurry up before they find us."

Erza let go of Natsu and said "I'm sorry you had to see that, Natsu. it wo-" but before Erza could Finish, Natsu grabbed her and kissed her.

Extra story:

**The prince, who knew he was interrupting something, slowly slid back into the cover of Gildarts' cape. He then sat down, curled up and started repeating to himself "Why don't I have a girlfriend". He rocked back and forth, like a baby.**


End file.
